metamo_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Diç
Planetary Data This hellish planet is almost completely molten, with seas of liquid rock dotted with sparse islands made out of metal. The body rotates its parent star in little more than 30 days. Despite it’s location, it’s not tidally locked, although the poles of the planet are located to the west and east sides of it instead of the north. As such, the sides of the planet are more cold, but still molten hot. There’s no crust and material from the core of the planet sometimes emerges to the surface. There’s little to no atmosphere, but the lava has different magnetic charges, creating lightning arcs. Despite its hot appearance, it is thought this body used to be more hospitable to life. Many ruins made out of tungsten (the most heat resistant metal known) float inside the molten sea, occasionally sprouting from the depths into the more shallow layers of the lava. The designs of these floating wrecks are very intricate and well decorated, with metallic carvings resembling waterways and flora, along with dried out fountains and empty pots attached to the structures, hinting at a possible wetter and lush world, that got destroyed as Diç migrated towards its star. In the equator of the planet, there’s a huge structure made with tungsten alloys and amalgamations resembling a church, housing an entire city inside. Equipped with colony sized life supports, the inside of the City of Diç is sealed against the outside environment, with a relatively comfortable oxygen atmosphere and a temperature of 28 ºC, although there’s no readly available water. This structure has many large empty rooms, that enable customization such as habitats, leisure rooms, and other kinds of life support such as gardens for food. Interestingly enough, the highest levels of the Cityt (what the natives call “the Bad Blood Peaks”) are filled with snow and ice of different chemicals, with the natural insulation of the City keeping it cold. Inhabitants The Citizens of Diç are a race of amorphous amoeba like beings, with an internal temperature of over a thousand degrees, with a translucent carbon-tungsten amalgam separating the outside from the molten insides. They’re telekinetic sapients, which fashion slabs of different designs (with a slot to place a bit of fluid to act as an eye) to simulate a head, as well as controlling at least 4 stone like floating hands. They are very long lived, being biologically immortal. The Citizens are a curious race with an insatiable thirst for knowledge, a near infinite patience and a clever mind. They love to learn and will gladly do anything in their hands in exchange for any kind of previously unknown information, which is their only acceptable currency. With such databank of knowledge the denizens of Diç are excellent record-keepers. Most of them are bureaucrats for hire, but the resources they have accumulated over many lifetimes worth’s of paperwork are immense, making the City of Diç an important political power in the Norma Arm. They are quite ruthless if people try to cheat the Citizens or to steal their hard won information, encasing prisoners (who they call “heretics”) in burning coffins while keeping them alive and sensitive to pain through unknown means. Waterborne species seem to suffer the most from the fiery punishment. For rather obscure reasons, Diç and 47 Swirl are currently in a Cold War, with any race member traveling to the other planet being imprisoned. There have been many attempts by third parties to try to negotiate, but neither party refuses to be in any other agreement with the other unless it’s at war. Category:Homeworlds